


Fawning

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Community: smpc, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes Jared to the perfect spot to move their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



> Written for the lovely art found at: http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/46337.html

Jared stumbled as he followed the fawn to the promised clearing. It wasn't an easy path for a horse to traverse, he should have invited him over to the field close to the mountain, but he had been slow on the uptake and would follow Jensen anywhere.

The fawn had approached him, after he had caught the colt staring at him… again. The other colts had ribbed and teased Jared, but none of them could deny that the Fawn was unusual. Perhaps it was his green eyes or the beauty marks that peppered his hide. More than once the colt's breath was captured, because of the sight of such beauty.

"Are we almost there?" he asked as he righted himself after he tripped over another tree root.

Jensen looks back and gave a slight nod. The noticeable blush colored the fawn's cheeks lit a fire deep in Jared's belly. He could feel his breath quicken and his pizzle start to drop from his sheath.

He couldn't tell you how long it took to get to a clearing after he saw that. Nor could he tell you the surroundings. He only had eyes for the green-eyed fawn.

"We're here," Jensen whispers as he stepped out into a large clearing. The place was, in a word, perfect. There was plenty of open space to romp around, a crystal clear stream with a small waterfall, and shade trees to relax under in the heat of the day.

"It's nearly as beautiful as you are. It's perfect. Are you sure?" Jared babbles nervously.

The fawn nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I want to. Will you… that is… can I see it?"

The colt's breath caught as he noticed the fawn staring at his belly. Jared nodded and danced a bit as he felt his length drop down to its full size. The thought of his forbidden beloved looking at him, seeing him so openly, well it made his blood quicken.

Jensen ducked his head for a closer look, he unconsciously tucked his tail and protected his own backside. "Golly, that's awfully big. Are you sure it will fit?"

Jared looked at the fawn and did his best to settle his worries. "I-I asked Epona for guidance. She delivered… I saw two studs _playing_ , so we aren't going into this blind. I promise, it will fit; _I_ will fit."

Jensen danced in place a bit, his nerves making him restless, but the colt could tell, that under his fawn's fear, there is excitement; or at the very least interest. 

The fawn licked his lips and looked into Jared's eyes. "You're not playing a prank on me are you? I mean… that _really_ is your… umm, you."

"I know I'm not as big as the stallions in the paddock, but it's all I got… and it's me."

Jensen leaned in and gave the colt's erection a cautionary lick. "It doesn't taste bad. Almost like a salt lick. Your musk is so strong here."

"Sweet Epona, Jen, your tongue, it feels so good," Jared panted and did his best to control his urges to dance at the wonderful sensation his mate was causing him.

"You're leaking, oh, that tastes so much better."

"Jen, you have to stop. Please baby, stop now," he begged.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Jared turned as quick as he could and nuzzled his love's neck. "You didn’t hurt me. It felt so good, but if I didn't stop you the reason we came out here would be moot."

"Ohh… we'll have to try it again, later, after you…" he said looking nervously at Jared's erection.

He nuzzled the fawn gently. "I'll do my best not to hurt you. I only want to make you feel good."

"I know."

"Turn around baby," Jared said gently as he nudged the fawn with his nose. If he had the vocal capacity to whimper, he would have done so. He nuzzled at the tail, trying to get it to raise. As soon as it started to lift, Jared began lapping at Jensen's entrance. Trying to get the area to relax and get wet.

Jared had spied Jim doing this with Mark before their last mating. He did his best to emulate everything Jim had done, and it was working. He could feel Jensen's ass loosening under his tongue. Just a little more and he would be able to fit part of his tongue inside of his fawn.

He heard the fawn whine as the bare tip of his tongue slipped inside the tight guardian ring. He didn't stop or ease up, encouraging Jensen to further open up. Once half of his tongue could easily fit in, he decided now might be the perfect time.

"Are you ready Jensen?" he asked gently between licks.

"Yeah," came the soft reply as the fawn bent down on his front legs and stuck his rump high in the air.

"If you need me to stop, just say so," Jared said gently as he carefully over his soon to be lover. His cock nudged delicately at the unguarded entrance. He steeled himself to go slow. It took several long minutes to just get the head of his cock into his fawn… and it felt like heaven.

He shook his head as Jensen's tight ass squeezed him so perfectly. He wanted to rut the fawn fast and hard, but looking down and seeing tears of pain flowing from those beautiful green eyes; it broke his heart and stilled him instantly. 

"Jensen, we can stop if it hurt too much. We can try again another day," the colt said as he shifted to pull out.

He didn't expect the fawn to panic. "No, please, don’t stop. I can take it. I want it, I want you so bad," he pleaded as he backed up and took more of Jared's shaft into his opening.

"Okay, stop pushing, I won't stop, but I want to go slower. Please, let me take my time. No one is expecting us, we don’t have to rush," Jared pleaded with the fawn as he nuzzled the slender neck of his lover.

Jensen sniffled and nodded his head, as he relaxed under his boyfriend's weight. The colt's voice eased his nerves as the gentle kisses took away the tears. The colt distracted him so thoroughly, that he had to be told when Jared was finally all the way in.

"Are you kidding me?" the fawn asked suspiciously.

Rather than answer Jared slowly pulled out and just as slow pushed back in. "No joke, I told you before, I'm taking our relationship, very seriously and sex is an aspect of it."

Jensen moaned, as his mate's cock brushed against something deep inside. "Holy Artemis, that feels good. More, please?"

"Yeah," Jared said as he pulled out and pushed back in to the passage that squeezed his cock so sweetly, just a touch faster. To be honest, he was afraid he would finish before his lovely fawn.

The fawn whimpered and bucked back on the cock that speared him open. "Please, Jared, faster. I'm almost there, please, please, please."

"Blessed Epona, please give me the strength to survive my fawn's tender begging," Jared said huskily as he sped up and plowed into his fawn's ass as if he were mating a mare.

Not that he knew anything about that, or wanted to know. He only wanted Jensen. He didn't care what the other animals said, they were in love.

"Oh, oh, Jared, I feel… I feel like, oh Artemis; I think I'm in Elysium... JARED," he called out as his orgasm washed through him.

Jared thrust one last time and whined as he emptied himself inside of his quivering lover. He rubbed the fawn's neck as he whispered; "Thank you."

The fawn blushed more as he ducked his head. "We should get cleaned up."

The colt nodded and slowly pulled his softening cock from Jensen's ass. "Wa- was it good for you?" a nervous Jared asked.

Jensen gave a beautiful smile as he nodded. "I had a good time. Maybe we can do it again, later?"

Jared couldn't help the small dance that followed his fawn's words. "Yeah, that would be nice, and maybe I could taste you as you taste me again?"

"Sure, if you can catch me," Jensen said as he ran to the falls, Jared quick on his heels. Both looked forward to later and forever.

~Fin~


End file.
